FAQ
Cards *'HP & Attack' Each card has an Attack and HP. Attack refers to the cards Attacking Strenght. HP refers to the cards health. When H hits 0 the card willbe sent to the cemetery. *'Spells' Each cardhas 2-3 spells. A new spell will be unlocked when the card reaches Level 5 and again at Level 10. Some cards start with no spell. Different spells come with different initiating condition. Generally speaking there are 2 types, active spells (which are activated during combat) and passive spells (which are activated under certain conditions). Therer are two types of passive skills: Desperation and Quick Strike. Desperation spells are activated when the cards HP reaches 0, just before it sent to the cemetery; Quick Strike are activated when the card first enters the battlefield. *'Wait Time' Wait Time refers to number of rounds needed before the card can be taken out of the preperation zone and placed into the battlefield. *'Quality' All Cards are divided into 5 levels represented by stars. The more stars the card has, the higher the quality of the card. 5 stars are better than 1. *'Classes' There are 5 classes of cards: Kingdom, Forest, Wilderness, Hell and Demonist. Certain levels in the game will have special requirements for the different classes. The activation of certain runes is also associated with the card classes. *'COST' Each card has COST. The total COST of all the cards in one deck shall not exceed the Hero's total available COST. The Hero's total available COST will increase with each level up. *'Enchanted level' All cards start with a level of 0, and can be strengthened up to a Max. of Level 10 trough enchanting. Their Attack and HP will also increase as the card levels up. One additional spell will be unlocked when the card reaches level 5, and again level 10. Runes * Spells Each rune has one Spell. The spell will be activated at the beginning of the players turn assuming al conditions are met. * Activation Conditions Runes can only initiated under certain conditions. Pay attention to the conditions because they may play an important role in how you should organize your deck. * Quality Runes are divided into 5 levels, represented by stars. The more stars the Rune has, the higher the quality the card. 5 stars are better than 1. * Types There are 4 types of Runes: Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. * Level Each rune starts at level 0, and can be upgraded up to level 4 trough Enchanting. The higher the level the more powerful the spells become. Combat * Round Once the battle begins players will start a turn-based battle. Each round represents 1 players set of actions. Each round consists of 3 sets of actions: Drawing cards, placing cards and fighting. * Players Deck Once combat begins all of the players cards will be in his deck. At the beginning of each round a random card will be drawn from the players deck and placed into the preperation zone. * Preparation Zone Preparation zone are the cards in the players hand. You can see all the cards in Preparation zone. There will be a waiting time for each card in the preparation zone. The waiting time reduces by 1 each round. When the waiting time reaches 0 the card can be placed into the battlefield. * Battlefield The Battlefield is the area for combat. Only the card placed on the Battlefield will be able to attack and initiate certain Skills/Spells. Card always attack the opponents card laying across from it. If there is no card directly across from the attacking card the opponent's Hero will receive the damage. * Cemetery A card is moved to the Cemetery when its HP is reduced to 0. * Drawing Cards Drawing Cards: A random card shall be drawn from the deck and be moved into the Preparation Zone. * Equipping Cards Equipping Cards: When a cards waiting time is 0 it can be moved into the battlefield. * Fighting Fighting: In the event all conditions are met Spells will be activated first. Cards in the battlefield will casts their spells and physical attacks in order. * Manual Mode & Auto-combat Mode Manual Mode & Auto-combat Mode are the two modes of combat. In Manual Mode, yo can manually select the cards with no waiting time to equip them in the battlefield as you see fit; or you can just press Pass to finish the round. While in Auto-combat Mode, the cards with 0 waiting time will be equipped into the battlefield as soon as they are ready. The default battle mode for levels, Maze's and Free matches is Manual Mode, while it's Auto-combat Mode in all other forms of combat, such as a Ranking Match. You can change Manual Mode into Auto-combat Mode anytime during batle, but beware because you can not switch from Auto-Mode to Manual mode. * Hero's HP Each Hero has his own number of HP. The higher the level the Hero is, the more HP he will have. If a Hero's HP become 0, the battle is lost. * Rules of the Game When all the cards from one side are in the Cemetery, or a Hero's HP becomes 0, the battle is over.